


The Mating Games

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, FYI, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Physical Abuse, Smut, That's the Major Character Death tag, original animal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: The war had been devastating; killing generations, history and the future. Alphas and Omegas fighting against Betas over equality. When the dust settled and the reapers came to count their dues, the Alphas and Omegas were vastly out numbered by the Betas. Someone at a desk did the math and realized that if science didn’t step in, Alphas and Omegas could be wiped out as a species in as little as 125 years. While that didn’t bother most Betas, it terrified the Alphas and Omegas. Until an idea was created, one that help preserves the culture and continue the blood lines of Alpha and Omegas alike and kept them controlled, like the Betas wanted them….The Mating Games.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank my beta TricksterBee and my artist Kuwlshadow for all their hard work on this project. Without their help this would have simply been word vomit and an idea. Thank you! 
> 
> This is part of the SPN ABO BIG BANG 2016!

 

The War had been devastating; killing generations, history and the future. Alphas and Omegas fighting Betas over equality. When the dust settled and the Reapers came to count their dues, the Alphas and Omegas were vastly out numbered. For every Alpha there were about nine Betas, for every Omega, roughly 25 Betas. Someone at a desk did the math and realized that if science didn’t step in, Alphas and Omegas could be wiped out as a species in as little as 125 years. While that didn’t bother most Betas, it terrified the Alphas and Omegas and most Historians, really anyone wanting to preserve culture and history. Until an idea was created, one that help preserves the culture and continue the blood lines of Alpha and Omegas alike and kept them controlled, like the Betas wanted them.


	2. Culling

**Present Day**

Pinning her dark hair back, Sabrina Dixon sighed, she hated Culling Day. There was no rhyme or reason for it but some were chosen while others were not. It made about as much sense as a tornado. Still, it was her duty as an unmated Omega. Lowering her eyes she sighed, feeling pathetic that this was how she had to resort to finding a mate was by chance, if even she was called. Her luck she wouldn’t be and would die an old maid. It wasn’t like she had any of the Alphas around her knocking down her door. Not that she would even know, she’d been too busy making ends meet with sewing and odd domestic jobs around town to help her and her father out.

“Bye Papa.” She turned and kissed her father’s cheek. Her father stared off into space. Biting her lip she tried to not worry, hoping that she wouldn’t get chosen, there would be no one to watch after her father. Stroking his head, she turned and walked out of their small cottage, closing the door behind her. Following the flow of unmated Alphas and Omegas, Sabrina merged into the crowd and began walking. The dusty road turning up enough of a cloud to cause her to cough a little.

“Bri!”

Turning at the sound of her name, she saw one of her dearest friends and object of unrequited love, Gabriel Novak.

“Gabe!”

“Is anyone with your father?” He asked catching up with her.

“No. I just left him.”

“Be right back.” He turned and ran off.

Moving out of the stream of walking people, she watched her friend run down the street and turn. Waiting, she started to feel nervous, they did have a time period to be in the square by. Nibbling on her lower lip she was debating whether or not she should go and head to the square when she heard the stop of feet. Turning she watched Gabriel run towards her, holding a hand out towards her, she took it and was whipped next to him as he dragged her along as they ran towards the square together.

“Aunt Ellen… is going… to sit… with… your father.” Gabriel gasped as they turned the corner running into the square.

A quick look at him and she felt her heart melt, knowing he had taken care of her family for her again.

“You’re barely on time.” One of the guards looked at them, disapprovingly.

“But that means we’re not late.” Gabriel grinned widely.

“Go.” The woman indicated with her head, clearly unamused.

Taking deep gulping breaths, Sabrina nodded and attempted to smooth out her appearance.

“You look beautiful.” Gabriel reassured her.

“Thanks.” She smirked, “Charmer.”

“That’s me.” He held his arms open as he backed up towards the Alpha side of the square.

Smiling as she watched him walk, she made her way to the Omega side of the square and waited for the call.  The speech was the same as it is every year. Reminding all Alphas and Omegas how they lost the Battle of the Designations. How they would have three Omega and five Alphas be sent up to the Arena for the Mating Games.

Games. They always made it sound so fun. Ruts and Heats induced to the point of insanity where Alphas rape Omegas on camera for the amusement of the predominant Beta population. All because Alphas and Omegas lost the war, their designations nearly wiped out of existence, mainly kept around for sport.  

Alphas lined up and ran their hands through the blood calibrator; most of the savage Alphas hoped that they would be chosen. More reasonable Alphas were less inclined.

Unable to see what was happening, Sabrina waits with the Omegas, milling about, chewing on a thumbnail. Hearing a murmur in the crowd, she looked up seeing her best friend Lucifer Novak ascend the stage with one of the military guards, escorting him. Furrowing her brow she wondered how out of all of the Alphas in the area, how Lucifer has been picked three years in a row. None of which seemed to affect Lucifer, who simply smirked at the crowd. Still, the idea that someone she knew, someone she cared about going into the game… again, bothered Sabrina. Now she knew she wouldn’t sleep well until she knew that Lucifer would….

Her breath caught in her throat. Castiel Novak was being escorted up to the stage. This was slowly turning into a nightmare. Castiel was a gentle soul. Brilliant, if not a bit odd and could be fiercely protective at times. An Alpha that never acted like one but had always been kind to her. Looking up at the stage she watched as Lucifer spoke to Castiel who looked more baffled than anything.

Alastair Boleskine was called up next on the stage causing Sabrina to shudder violently. The Alpha was the opposite of Castiel in every way possible. Cruel, vicious, mean spirited, evil… the man was all of that in spades. Sabrina prayed for the Omega that caught his eye.

Another Alpha was taken to the stage. It was another man that Sabrina had seen before but didn’t know well enough to know his name.

Biting her thumbnail again, she began pacing waiting for the last Alpha to be pulled on stage. Looking down at her nails while she waited for their turn, she heard a collective gasp. Looking up quickly Sabrina’s heart fell.

Gabriel was being pulled on stage.

Eyes burning she felt her throat close up as she took several steps forward. Gabriel couldn’t go to the games! Biting her lip, she fell into line as the Omegas made their way to the blood calibrator. Not paying any attention, her eyes remained on Gabriel and sometimes shifted to Castiel and Lucifer. When she moved closer to the machine, Gabriel caught sight of her and smiled softly. Returning the smile, she missed the noise of the machine beeping as her hand passed through the calibrator. It wasn’t until a guard pulled her out of line that she realized anything was different 

“What… what… is…going on?” She looked around in a daze. Confused, as to why she was being led to the stage. Looking around she blinked as she was being hosted up the steps.

“You were selected.” The soldier stated as he stood behind her, ensuring she not run.

“How?” She looked around, confused. Looking down at her hand there was a mark on the back of her left hand, the omega symbol. A quick glance to the Alphas next to her she could see the Alpha mark on the back of their left hands. As her mind was slowly turning over that she too would be in the games, Dean Winchester was brought up next to her 

“Dean?” She looked at her fellow friend, “You okay? 

“Not sure, wasn’t planning on getting mated any time soon.”

“Yeah. Know the feeling.” She looked out over the remained Omegas.

A third Omega, another male, was chosen and brought up to stand with them. All the remaining Alphas and Omegas were introduced to their champions before the Chosen were whisked off to be taken to the hotel before they are to take the Arena.

Loaded into the back of a truck, the Chosen were herded like cattle. One look to Lucifer and she was holding his hand and sitting between him and Castiel. Still shaking from the idea that Gabriel got called, it still hadn’t hit her that she was on her way to participate as well 

“My father!” She sat forward.

“Don’t worry, Bri, Aunt Ellen was sitting with him. Between her and Michael, they can look after him until you get back.” He stroked the back of her neck. When that didn’t calm her down he pulled her face into the crook of his neck and let her scent him, something that never failed to relax her in years past.

“How sweet.” Alastair’s nasally voice cut through the truck’s rumble, “You have a claim on her Novak?” 

Lucifer tightened his hold on Sabrina.

“She is dear to us.” Castiel spoke up on behalf of his brother.

“So that’s a no, then?” Alastair smiled a greasy smile.

“That’s a none of your business, Alastair.” Gabriel spoke up.

“But it is, I may want her for my Omega, when the time comes in the games.”

Castiel stood and changed seat, sitting on Lucifer’s far side to speak with Dean, putting Gabriel on Sabrina’s left. This time Sabrina looked up. Turning to say something she caught Gabriel’s eyes and noticed they were Alpha red. He was barely keeping from ripping Alastair apart.

“Gabe,” She said softly, looking him in the eyes, “Hey, he’s not worth it.” She whispered. 

Looking down at her, Gabriel blinked before taking several breaths and nodded. Readjusting now that Castiel had moved, Sabrina tentatively took Gabriel’s hand with her other hand. The Alpha relaxed instantly at her touched, turning into her presence, inhaling the scent of her hair, whether he knew it or not.

“Don’t worry Little Bug, I have no intentions of mating anyone in this game, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Lucifer whispered in to her ear, his eyes still on Alastair.

“No?” She whispered back, “Is it because of your mystery man back home?” She asked.

“You know me so well, Little Bug.” Lucifer looked at her.

“Why are you waiting?” She asked him. 

He sighed, “I’m… just waiting for him to… age a bit before I approach him.”

“You still won’t tell me who he is?” She watched him closely for any sort of tell. Instead he shook his head slowly ‘no’.

Raising an eyebrow, Sabrina nodded slowly. “I wish you well in your endeavors.” It rankled that her best friend would not trust her with the name of the man he wished to mate but if the man was underage or perhaps an Alpha himself, then perhaps that would be why he was being so guarded. He was protecting Sabrina as much as he was being a gentleman.

“Thank you. And you to yours. 

“What?” Sabrina furrowed her brow and blinked at him before looking down. A quick glance at Gabriel saw that he was more interested in glaring at Alastair then he was interested in their conversation, “He only sees me as a little sister, Luc, you know that.”

Lucifer laughed softly but kissed her forehead. Unsure what that meant, Sabrina leaned back against the side of the truck and squeezed Gabriel’s hand.

Arriving at the air field, they were off-loaded and walked into a hanger, meeting with other Omegas and Alphas. Dean began growing nervous and fidgety to the point he began resisting. Castiel grew concerned, looking over at Sabrina. Hoping that the scent of another Omega would calm him down, she tried to hold him in her arms. A bruised cheek and fat lip was her thanks for that little experiment. Lucifer and Gabriel had to intervene, trying to help calm the large Omega before the Guards had to interfere.

“Dean, they’ll drug you if you do not calm down.” Lucifer whispered into his ear as he held his arms pinned to his sides, Gabriel was currently wrapped around Dean’s legs, keeping him from kicking anyone. 

“I can’t get on a plane, we aren’t meant to fly. I’m going to die if I get into that thing.” Dean growled back.

“I’m here, Dean. I’ll hold your hand the entire way.” Castiel tried to soothe.

“I’m not a goddamn pup, Cas.”

“You’re acting like one.” Gabriel huffed, from the floor.

“Guys, guards.” Sabrina spoke up as soon as they were noticed when the line thinned up.

“Shit. Dean, you need to calm down now.” Lucifer tightened his hold.

“Let go of me,” Dean struggled harder.

“Luke, let him go.” Castiel instructed. Lucifer looked at his brother before looking at Gabriel. With a quick nod, both Alphas let go of the Omega and moved out of the way. Dean stood for a minute before he bolted. Castiel was a moment behind him.

“Dean, don’t do this!” Castiel called after him.

“Cas! Stop!” Lucifer commanded. The young Alpha halted and watched helplessly as the Omega was tased then drugged before being brought back into the hanger. A light drizzle began to wet the tarmac of the airfield.

“Are we going to have a problem here?” A guard approached Castiel.

“No sir, he is my intended mate.” Castiel watched as the guards walked Dean’s body onto the plane.

“You’ll have your hands full once you actually mate him.”

“Yes sir.” Castiel replied following Dean’s comatose body onto the plane. Silently the rest of the group followed him as well. The idea that there was no escape set panic into Sabrina’s heart. For the Alpha’s they could return home without a mate. The Omegas had to come back mated. They were the ones that carried the pups, they had to come back with someone in order to carry on the bloodlines. She and Dean didn’t have a choice. Walking onto the place felt like a death sentence. Dean would be coming home, everyone knew Castiel would be mating him but her? Who knows what would happen to her. There might be an Alpha from another town, another region who mated with her and would take her back to their home town.

Sitting in a seat ahead of Lucifer and Gabriel, she sat by herself and realized that she may never see her father again. May never see her friends again. Looking down into her lap she tried to hold back the painful burn of tears as the plan began moving. The feeling was terrifying. The feeling of loss coupled by the terror of the movement of the plane, the scent of fear and terror of the Omegas, the excitement of some of the Alphas, it was sickening. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Sabrina tried to keep from being sick. The sensations, the smells, the feelings, all of it was overloading her senses. Her head was spinning and there was nothing for her to hang on to. If she didn’t ground herself and quickly, she was going to fly away quickly. A leaf turned up in the airstream.

A hand pulled her gently at the back of her head and pulled her towards their shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she knew it was Lucifer. Wrapping her arms around his neck she turned in her seat and pulled herself into his lap taking in huge lungful’s of his scent. Usually reserved for intimate moments, Lucifer and Sabrina learned a long time ago that they found each other’s scents pleasant enough that they could help each other out in this type of instance, despite both their predilections for men.

“Little Bug?” Lucifer whispered, rubbing her back slowly.

“I’m… so scared about this. Never seeing my father again… Never seeing you again.” She nuzzled into Lucifer’s chest taking a deep breath.

“You’ll never lose me, Little Bug.” He sat back, sensing she was relaxing some.

“My Alpha may demand I go back to his hometown though.”

“I’ll fight him.”

“Luc.” There was a heavy pause while she laid her head against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart, “What if… he’s… a brute?”

“You’d let yourself be mated to one?” He looked down at her.

“No, but what if I’m not fast enough to get away from one and it happens anyway?”

“I told you, I’ll keep you safe. No matter what.”

“You can’t watch over me the entire time, Luc, besides I have to get mated.”

“I know.” He said softly, “Besides, if worse thing comes to absolute worse… If my brother is an idiot… I could always mate you.”

Sitting up, she turned and stared into his eyes. Crystal blue eyes sharp enough to cut diamonds but remained soft around the edges.

“You’re… serious.” She breathed after staring into his eyes.

“Of course I am.

“Luc, I love you but I can’t do that to you. You love someone else and I would never have you mate me when you want someone else.”

“I appreciate that, Bri but if it is to keep you safe, I would gladly do that for you.”

“Lucifer…” She breathed, her throat tightening up. Looking down, unable to think on the sacrifice he was willing to give her, she took a deep breath before giggling, “Could you imagine our pups?” She smirked looking up at him.

“Ha! They’d be beautiful you realize but hellions.”

“Yeah.” She smiled a moment.

“I know, I know… I’m not the Novak you want.” He smiled at her, “Bri, about Gabriel…”

“There’s nothing to discuss.”

“If there was a chance…”

“But there isn’t, is there?” Sabrina slipped off his lap and smoothed out her dress.

“I would give anything if there was half a chance. I would wait years for him, but now I’m down to days. He doesn’t have a timeline like I do. Besides, I’m not what he wants.” She shrugged, “It’s over, whatever dreams I had for him, they’re over.”

“What’s over?” Gabriel leaned over the seats.

Looking at Gabriel, Sabrina felt tears prickling her eyes, turning and sitting down, she muttered a nothing before gazing out the window. Moments went by before she realized that Gabriel and Lucifer had switched seats.

“You okay?” Gabriel leaned over.

“Just… No. I’m not.” She looked at her hands in her lap, “I’m scared Gabe. Really scared about this. I wasn’t ready to get mated, I’m not ready to get mated.”

“I know what you mean. I still feel like a punk pup.” He sighed and sat back. “It’s why I haven’t pursued… anyone.”

“The idea I may be with pup in less than a week…” She shook her head. “I’m afraid of being mated to a brute, of being ripped from my father, of being ripped away from my friends, of being ripped away from you.”

“What?”

“You know… friend.” She offered an awkward smile and sank in her seat.

“If… you were mated to someone who took you away from home, you know we would keep an eye on your father. Not that that’s going to happen Bri…”

“But it might!”

“But it won’t.” Gabriel turned and faced her, “Wait… it might?”

“It could happen!”

“It… it could.” Gabriel seemed to slink in his seat, “Yeah, I suppose it could.”

“No one has ever shown an interest in me.” She stared straight ahead at the seat in front of her, “Not like Dean and Cas.” She smiled wistfully. “I don’t blame them, I’ve got nothing I could offer an Alpha…”

“Bri…”

“I work all the time, I take care of my father. How could I be expected to take care of my Mate too? I suppose my Mate would expect me to drop everything and take care of them first. That’s what Alpha’s want, right?” She looked at Gabriel, “To be taken care of first? You’d think with all the time I spend around Alpha’s I would know.” She chuckled nervously, “I just never… knew what to ask…”

“Sabrina, you have plenty to offer an Alpha. You’re smart, funny, loyal, caring, beautiful…”

“You wouldn’t say those things if you saw me the way your brother’s did that first day.” She looked at her hands.

Gabriel huffed, “Lucifer.”

“Yo.” Lucifer stood up and leaned over the side of the seats.

“You were there to help rescue Sabrina the first day we met her, right?”

“Yeah, Michael, Ralph and I.” He narrowed his eyes between the two.

“You saw her at her worse that day, do you still see here as… funny? Loyal? Smart? Beautiful?” Gabriel looked up at his brother. Lucifer’s eyes widen with realization.

“All that and more, brother.” He mussed Sabrina’s hair affectionately.

“Hey!” She complained.

“See? Told you.” Gabriel smiled smugly.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes.

“All righty then, what do you see when you look at me?” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“Come on…”

“No seriously, inquiring minds would like to know.” He grinned at her.

“Fine.” She turned and faced him, “Pain in the ass, stubborn,” She sighed, “Also loyal, funny, amazing, business savvy… surprisingly.” She snarked. Gabriel chuckled, she continued, “Kind, caring, giving, a closet romantic, passionate, remarkable, engrossing, safe.” There was a pause before she looked over at Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer had rested his chin on his hands on the back of his brother’s seat, a goofy smile on his face. Gabriel’s arms had fallen into his lap and a look of shock was on his.

“Safe?” He repeated softly.

“And that’s my cue.” Lucifer said disappearing back into his seat.

“I… Yes. Safe.”

Looking at her Gabriel opened his mouth.

“I need your assistance!” Castiel appeared by his side in the aisle, startling the both of them.

“Ask Lucifer.” Gabriel replied irritated.

“I did and I need him too. It’s Dean. He’s waking up.”

“Oh!” Sabrina stood and looked behind Lucifer and the groggy Omega that was beginning to move around.

“I don’t want him to hurt himself but he is too heavy at dead weight and he’s in an awkward position.” Castiel looked desperate.

“Go, we’ll talk later.” Sabrina assured Gabriel. Biting her lip, she watched her friends help wrangle Dean into a more comfortable position and keep him from hurting himself as he started coming to.

“I’m on the freaking plane?” Dean screeched shortly before the plane began its decent to the airfield next to the Arena. Also nearby was the hotel that all of the Chosen ones would be staying at until the games began. Separated into Omega and Alpha quarters, they were allow to bunk with those from their own areas but of their own secondary genders.  Sharing the room with Dean made Sabrina feel more comfortable but still, she was on edge. Dean, likewise was feeling the edge, still dealing with the 15 minutes of his remembered flight and it would be the first night in several weeks that he was not lying next to Castiel.

Looking forward to grub at least, the dining room was a large open area that allowed people to mingle as they saw fit. Most of the Omegas flocked together even if they didn’t know one another, caring for one another if one was ill or injured. There were only two that fit that bill but they were fussed over and tended over by the others in the hotel but still, the secondary genders did not dine together. Sabrina was upset that she couldn’t visit with her friends, outside of Dean, she could tell he felt the same.

Their first night together, the two of them feeling homesick, Dean asked if he could share Sabrina’s bed with her. Without a word, she moved over and held the sheets up for him. Something that was close to home would be welcomed. Snuggled up against Dean’s chest, she felt warm and a little more relaxed. Sleep finally came but not until after Dean fell asleep first.

Everything about the Hotel was weird, off. It was like they were made to feel like they were on a vacation, they went to spa treatments, had their nails done, had their hair trimmed, colored and conditioned,  their skin was exfoliated and moisturized, they were being shaped into the idealized versions of themselves. When asked why they were putting all of this effort into their appearance, the question was usually met with a smile and a condescending tilt to the head. It was infuriating.

Sticking together, they endured the meals and their consultations, which determined how desirable they were to Alphas, according to the Betas that ran the place. Each consultation was either a spa treatment of some type, a clothing fitting, or some sort of questionnaire. When they had a chance to regroup, Dean and Sabrina would often times exchange notes, feeling that it wasn’t so much on figuring out how to choose the perfect Alpha for the Omegas but gathering information for another purpose.

“They most likely are using it for gambling.” Dean quipped after he came back from getting his hair highlighted and trimmed.

“Did… Did they… are you tan?”

“Huh? Yeah…” He held up an arm against her pale skin to show the difference, “Had me lay in a tanning bed to that it would bring out my freckles. Said they’re sexy.” He grinned. She rolled her eyes. “Had me tan, in the nude.”

“Good gods.” She took her tray of food and walked to the salad bar simply because she knew he wouldn’t follow her there. Making up a small side salad, she took pity on her friend and joined him at the dessert bar and picked out a brownie.

“I want a second piece of pie.”

“It’ll make you fat.”

“Do you see any fat on this body?”

“It’s not my place…”

“Then give me the second piece.”

“I’m under orders. One piece per Omega.”

“So wait… Alphas get as much as they want?”

Sabrina came around to the far side of the dessert stand and saw Dean talking with a disgruntled lunch lady over a second slice of admittedly tiny pieces of pie on his tray.

“Give him the pie and no one will get hurt.” Sabrina said, mostly as a joke but Dean was not joking, “They are tiny slivers of pie, what does it matter?”

“Well we’ll see when he’s a fat cow.”

“Excuse me?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

Sabrina put her tray down very gently but stepped around Dean, she had had enough of this place.

“Now, you listen to me and you listen good. I don’t care that you are a Beta, I don’t care if you are King of the land or God herself. My friend wants pie. He’s gonna have it. As many slices as he wants. In face we are all going to have as much as we want and if we all get sick because of it that is our right. And if you touch one plate, one Omega or make one more comment about how much we are eating or how much weight we are gaining, so help me I will ensure that you will gain some weight today too. By way of my boot that I will shove so far up your ass. Do you understand that?” The dining room went still at the scene. The lunch lady looked around before her gaze fixed on Sabrina.

“You… you can’t talk to me that way.”

“I just did.” Without further hesitation Sabrina turned her back on the woman and reached over and grabbed a slice of pie herself before walking to her tray, putting the plate on her tray next to her brownie. Picking up her tray she looked at Dean and waited. Dean picked up a third slice and put it on his tray before walking past the lunch lady and to a table. Several other Omegas picked up multiple desserts behind them and made their way to tables. Murmuring began before conversations picked up. Eyes made their way over to Dean and Sabrina, despite trying to sit as far away from the others as they could.

“Think that will get back to the Alphas?”

“Probably.” Dean muttered. “Dumb lunch lady.”

“Don’t let it get to you, she doesn’t know that you work on cars or that you are a hunter and are always in the woods. You’ve got a damn fine body Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh… tanned in the nude?”

Dean grinned before poking at his pie, “Maybe I should cut back on the pie.”

“So you don’t want the slices of cheese I stole for you to put on top of the Apple slices?”

“Marry me.” He looked at her, eyes wide as she produced five slices of cheddar cheese.

“I default to Cas. You two will have superpups. But you gotta name one after me or make me a Godmother.”

“Deal.” He took the slices and laid them on the pie. “Mmm… and to think I thought of giving you up.”

“That was just crazy talk I know. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thanks.”

Later that day two dressers came to their room with racks of clothing. Having both Dean and Sabrina strip to practically nothing, they began having them try different items on, stupid items, things like gowns, corsets, slacks, button down shirts and blouses, waist coats and jackets.

“What the Hell? What is all of this for?” Dean asked as an ascot was being tied around his neck.

“For the party later tonight.” One of the dressers replied wearily, “I have to get you two looking your best.”

“Party?” Sabrina looked over her shoulder as a feather boa topped dress was tied behind her neck.

“To mingle with the Alphas tonight, to see if there is one that you can entice into mating you for when the Games start. You want to make a good impression so that you can have Alphas fighting over you.”

Glancing at Dean, Sabrina made eye contact with the other Omega and sighed, “Right.” She huffed, “I don’t want to get mated though.”

The dresser looked up slowly from knotting the ascot, “It’s a great honor to be mated.”

“What would you know about it, Beta?” Dean growled.

“Dean…” Sabrina sighed.

“It should be our choice as to who we mate.” Dean replied tersely, looking at her.

“Should have thought about that before you started a revolution.” The Beta muttered.

“Excuse me?” Dean slapped the man’s hand away from the ascot, “Was it us that started that war? We had nothing to do with it.”

“Forgive me,” the Beta smiled a fake smile and returned to dressing the two Omegas, now in silence. Sabrina processing what had been said.

Sighing, she pulled the dress off and tossed it on the bed.

“What are you doing? That dress is perfect for you!” Her dresser turned and placed his hands on his hips.

“I can’t move in that thing and the feathers tickle me too much.”

“I can’t believe…” The dresser rolled his eyes, “Fine, find something yourself.” He indicated the rack of clothing while returning to Dean, who only growled at him.

“Help her.”

This time the dresser backed up from the male Omega and reached back to pick out a dress, sight unseen, holding it up between them like a shield.


	3. Gala

Walking into the hall was… overwhelming. Decorated in black and purples and silvers, it was grim and somehow still festive. Music was loud enough to dance to but low enough to have a conversation. There were multiple tables around the room where food and drinks were being served and one full wall was nothing but windows that looked out onto the veranda and gardens of the building. The fading light of the sunset was disappearing behind the taller of the shrubs of the greens outside. There were plenty of spaces set up for sitting all over the hall and veranda. It would be quite cozy if it was not for the fact the following morning half of the attendees would be trying to mate the other half.

Walking in with Dean and several other Omegas, Sabrina took a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s see if our Alphas are here.” Dean grabbed Sabrina’s hand and began walking her through the hall.

“Do you think they’ll have alcohol here?” She whispered back to Dean as they passed a table of fancy looking finger food.

“God I hope so. I’m going to need it to deal with tomorrow.” Dean grumbled, looking around.

“We’re getting mated tomorrow.” She bit her lip, “He won’t mate with me I know, I’ll be mated to a monster, I know it, Alastair will mate me. I can’t do this…” Tears began running down her face. Spinning around Dean held her face in his hands. 

“Shh… baby girl, it’s going to be okay.” He pulled her into his arms, rubbing soothing circles in her back, “We’re going to find Cas and Luce and Gabe and we’re going to work out a plan.”

“Ease for you to say,” She sniffed, “You’ve got Cas,” She looked up at him.

“Well, it… I mean… we’ve not… It’s…” He stammered, a slight grin on his face but clearly he was embarrassed or unsure about the topic, “Oh look, there are the Alphas.” He walked past Sabrina, leaving her alone to pull herself together. Sighing, she walked to a nearby table and picked up a cocktail napkin, dabbing at her eyes.

“You know, a woman as a pretty as you should not be left alone, you should be flocked by admirers.” The nasally voice wrapped around her as Alistair came into view.

Looking up with dread Sabrina looked at the Alpha.

“I don’t want flocks.” She replied quietly.

“Why were you crying, Omega?” He stepped forward and caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Dropping her eyes she didn’t say a thing, it was none of his business but he pinched her chin harder.

“I asked you a question, Omega.” He snarled, leaning in.

“Now, now, Alastair. Is that anyway to behave?” Lucifer cooed as he stepped behind Sabrina, placing a hand on her waist.

“I asked her a question. I’d like an answer.” He dropped the hand and took a half step back.

“I suggested you depart, immediately.” Castiel stood on her left side, flanked by Dean.

“She owes me an explanation.” Alastair stepped closer.

“Not. Going. To. Happen.” Gabriel stepped up on her right side, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. Looking at Gabriel, she caught the brief glimpse of his canines before his lips closed. Before she could register what was happening he was pulling her away from Alastair, letting the other men deal with the Alpha. Led outside to a sitting are made up of two love seats, several chairs, an oriental rug and several strings of white lights hanging above the area. There were three such sitting areas set up out on the veranda, Gabriel was leading her to the furthest one.

Sitting her down at one of the couch he paced back and fourth. Crossing his arms, he looked furious and Sabrina could scent the anger and frustration in the air, making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to say something to him, to calm him down, but she didn’t know what to say to him only that she knew it was her fault. Curling up on herself, she tried to appear smaller even as Castiel, Dean and Lucifer arrived. 

“What happened?” Gabriel stepped up to the men.

“Nothing, he wanted to know if Sabrina had been crying. We told him to piss off.” Lucifer crossed his arms and frowned, “What I want to know is why you have Sabrina terrified.” Stepping around his brother, Lucifer sat next to Sabrina, “What is it, Little Bug?” The blond Alpha wrapped his arms around her and left her scent him. It took some time but Sabrina found her body relaxing.

“I did something wrong.” She whispered, looking over at Gabriel.

“Gabriel, would you mind getting Sabrina and I some water please?” He looked at his brother. A confused Gabriel looked back and forth between them before nodding. Castiel, having caught on a lot faster, offered to assist his slower brother and took Dean with them. 

“What?” Lucifer asked quietly once it was just them.

“I don’t know.” She felt on the very of crying again, “But… he was so angry. And he won’t speak to me.”

“Bri, Gabriel wasn’t mad at you, he was mad with Alastair, he was worried about you and worried that Alastair had done something equally stupid afterwards.”

“Then… why didn’t he ask me?” Sabrina blinked.

“Because Gabriel is stupid.” Lucifer smiled, “Honestly, he was so blinded by wanting to protect you he probably didn’t stop to think to see if you were okay.” He shrugged, “He’s an Alpha, he’s dumb.”

“You’re an Alpha.” She pointed out.

“So I know what I’m talking about.”

That made Sabrina laugh.

“Serious kiddo, you have nothing to worry about with Gabriel, you’re his best friend. Having you here has put him into hyper over drive when it comes to your safety. It’s like an older brother, father and lover rolled up into one.”

“Ew, no thanks, don’t need the incestuous image.”

“What? The lover part? Or all of it?” Lucifer sat back, crossing his legs casually.

“I… well… what?”

“If Gabriel found you in the games tomorrow, would you say no because you think of him like a brother or would you accept him as a lover?”

“I…” Sabrina felt her face go red hot as she looked down at her lap, “Lucifer.”

“Lover then?” Lucifer smiled, “So, how long have you had the hots for my little brother?”

“I… it… well…” Sabrina looked up and took in a shaky breath.

“That long, well, then I think tomorrow will be just fine for you two, assuming you find each other of course.”

“Lucifer,” She glared at him, “You know as well as I do that he will not mate with me, he… he does not think of me in that way, he… he…I know he wants someone else.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lucifer sat forward.

“Who is finding what?” Dean asked walking back up with a beer in his hand and a water bottle in his other, Castiel had two bottles of water and passed one to Lucifer while Gabriel passed one of his to Sabrina.

“Nothing.” Sabrina said as Lucifer responded with, “Michael!”

“He’s not even here Lucifer, you’re not in trouble.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Default answer.” He grinned.

“You okay, Bri?” Gabriel asked after she took a sip of her water.

“Yes, thank you.”

“We were just discussing our strategy for tomorrow.” Lucifer inclined his head, “You chaps have any thoughts on the matter?”

The group exchanged looks before settling in to start the discussion.

“Really I came here for a good time,” Dean muttered.

“Quit whining, do you want to go out there with no idea where anyone is and get claimed by Alastair? Or Crowley?” Lucifer snipped.

“Whose Crowley?” Sabrina asked.

“An Alpha toady that has taken to Alastair but just as much bad news.” Gabriel spoke up.

Dean shivered and sat back and took a swig of his beer.

“And I told you,” Lucifer took the beer out of his hand, “No alcohol, it will deepen the drugs they will inject us with tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry I must have missed that earlier conversation, can you refresh it for me once more?” Dean sat forward.

“They will inject a tracker in all of our arms, when they do so they will add a synthetic serum that will replicate a Rut for Alphas and Heat for Omegas. It’s not as deep as a natural one but the more alcohol you consume within 48 hours prior to being injected with it the deeper the Rut or Heat. That’s why it took so long for you to find bottled water here. It’s not something that they want to give out; they want you as smashed tonight to deepen the effects of the serum tomorrow. Some of these Alphas know it and will drink like frat boys. I’d be surprised if they weren’t drinking last night too.”

Sabrina looked around, “They’d be walking hard-ons.” 

“Raging Alphas. I’ve seen Alphas in the games rape Omegas and not claim them, just move on to the next victim. And since the games don’t stop until all Omegas are claimed… I once tried to intervene to help an Omega in my first game. She was being gang raped by several alphas over and over until one of them lost their mind and ended up claiming her and thus ending their fun.”

Looking down, covering her mouth with her hand, Sabrina felt sickened. Knowing she wasn’t the catch that anyone would fight for, she was afraid that would be her fate, knowing she had caught the eye of Alastair. Lucifer would not be taking a mate, Castiel was spoken for and Gabriel… well, Sabrina had it on good authority that he was wanting to court someone back at home. Word was it was Summer Monroe. Which means Gabriel would not be taking a mate, leaving her to the proverbial wolves. Swallowing, she dimly caught the conversation around her. Feeling a headache coming on, she decided she had enough of mixing for the night.

“Excuse me,” she said softly, rising.

“Where ya headed?” Gabriel asked.

“To bed.”

“Wait, we haven’t planned a strategy, we don’t have an idea of what we are going to do about tomorrow.” Gabriel looked at her concerned. 

“Why would we?” She blinked at him before walking inside.

“Sabrina.” Gabriel caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, “Can we please talk?”

“Gabriel,” She placed a hand on his, “We don’t have to pretend to be a couple here.”

“Pretend…?”

“Look, you and Lucifer are foregoing in the game, Cas and Dean are going to mate and I’ll…” she took a shaky breath, “I’ll be fine. I know you were wanting to start courting someone back home, now you and Summer Monroe can.”

“Summer…?”

“So I’ll be good.” Turning around in Gabriel’s arms, she forced a smile and kissed his nose. It was hard not to melt under his gaze but she knew she had to be strong, “I’ll be fine.” Pulling away Sabrina turned and walked away from Gabriel. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Her feet felt like lead as she moved to one of the refreshment tables. All she wanted to do was go back to that moment and lower his lips about a half-inch and kiss him fully, tell him what he really means to her and to make some sort of plan for tomorrow. 

Remembering what Lucifer had said about the Heat and alcohol, she wondered if it would be better to be out of it when she walked into that. Or would it still be wiser to have her wits about her?

“If I may be so bold,” a tall Alpha approached at a reasonable distance, “You are the prettiest blossom in this whole room.”

“Why thank you…Mr….”

“Benny, just Benny, cher.” He took her hand and kissed the top of her hand, “And you, darling?”

“Sabrina, most of my friends call me Bri.”

“Would you care to dance, cher?”

“Why do you call me cher?” She asked stepping a little closer to the man, taking in his features, his beard, his little smile, the way he watches her every movement. 

“Term of endearment from where I’m from.” He smiled softly down at her.

“And where is that?”

“Originally from New Orleans.” 

“I hear it’s a beautiful city.”

“Perhaps some day I’d be lucky enough to take you there.” He grinned again.

“Perhaps.” She smiled shyly. So far this Alpha, this Benny was nice but it felt… wrong, it wasn’t Gabriel.

“Would you like to dance?” Benny held out his hand to her. Biting her bottom lip she took his hand slowly, nodding her head. As he led her out onto the floor she glanced around and couldn’t see Gabriel. That was probably for the best. It would break her heart if she saw him.  
For a bear of an Alpha, Benny was light on his feet and quick witted to boot. Kind as the day long and gentle more than Sabrina had imagined. Quickly she felt comfortable to be pulled in closer to his body than she normally would have allowed. Feeling his warmth through his jacket and button down, it felt like… safety. Like something she could learn to grow used to.

After three dances, Benny led her to a couch off the dance floor. Sitting beside her but not too close, he placed an arm behind her on the couch but not touching her. All of these motions, all of these movements were careful, in showing her that he was protective without wanting to make her feel uncomfortable and it was something that she was grateful for. Giving him a shy smile, she raised her chin and allowed herself to bare her neck to him, showing her acknowledgement of his status and that she trusted him enough to scent her. 

“Darling girl, you’re trembling, are you sure?” He whispered in her ear.

“You’ve been nothing but a gentleman Benny,” Sabrina turned and looked at him, “I’m not sure what tomorrow will bring but, tonight, right now? Yes, I’m sure.”

There was a brief pause before Benny gently lifted her chin and leaned in to her neck, breathing in deep. Rolling her eyes back, Sabrina calmed her racing heart. This was too much too fast. This was a mistake. But if she couldn’t have Gabriel, she needed a mate that would be a good Alpha to her. Suddenly she felt bad for Benny. He deserved better than her, deserved better than being second best for her. 

“You okay cher? You smell tense.”

“I’m nervous. I don’t let lots of people scent me.” She slid away from Benny slowly.

“That’s okay, cher, I’m honored you let me do it. Would you like to scent me?”

Thinking for a moment, Sabrina nodded. Feeling her heart speed up again as Benny wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Taking a moment, she sat up straighter and leaned in against his chest and inhaled at his neck. There was a little cinnamon, salt spray and anise, making for an intoxicating musk.

“Wow.” She breathed pulling away.

“I concur, cher.”

Blinking up into his blue eyes, she noticed they weren’t looking at her though.

“Um… do you have a boy friend or brothers that I should be aware of cher? There appear to be several men glaring holes in my direction.”

“Merde.” She muttered. Amused Benny lifted both eyebrows.

“I enjoy a woman with a mouth on her.” He grinned, “Now tell me, will I have to fight my way to the dorms tonight?”

“No, they are my friends, practically brothers.” Standing, Sabrina turned and waved them over, “Until they meet you they will hound me and probably haze you.”

“Well, I shall endeavor to charm them.”

“Well, well, little one, I thought you had gone to bed.” Lucifer walked up, clearly with his eyes on Benny as he kissed Sabrina’s cheek, “Who do we have here?”

“Gents, this is Benny, Benny, this is Lucifer, his brothers Castiel and Gabriel and this is Dean.” She noticed Gabriel looked sad.

Benny stood and shook hands with each of the men.

“Gentlemen. Ms. Sabrina has been kind enough to show my poor self a proper time by humoring me with her good company.” Benny smiled.

“Is that so?” Dean looked over at Sabrina.

“How have you been enjoying yourselves?” Castiel piped up.

“Very well, yourselves, sir?”

The conversation flowed in a polite manner as Sabrina excused herself to make her way over to Gabriel and tugged at his arm until he relented to step away from the group.

“Gabriel,” She tucked some of his hair away from his face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He pouted and looked away.

“Don’t give me that, I know you’re lying to me.” She teased softly, “Tell me.”

“You seem to be in a good mood.” He grumbled.

“Well, Benny seems to be a good potential for a mate, I suppose. I was afraid everyone would be like Alastair and Crowley. I feel a little better about tomorrow. Still nervous.”  
Gabriel sighed heavily.

“What?”

“Nothing, can I go now?” He rolled his eyes at her.

A loud laugh came from the men and Sabrina felt left out. Something was happening and she didn’t understand what it was. It wasn’t so much the conversation she wasn’t in so much as the conversation she was in.

“Fine, go. I’m not your keeper. Just you’re your friend.” She sulked back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped at her.

“It means we tell each other everything. And you’re clearly not telling me something. But it’s bothering you. Even if you didn’t want to tell me, you usually would talk about other things with me, let me consul you in other ways, now it seems I’m nothing but a… pain in your ass right now. Sorry that I care about you and want to help you.” Sabrina stormed off back to the men. This was ripping her in two; she couldn’t keep doing this to herself. She wanted to be there for Gabriel but then she would be neglecting herself, leaving herself distracted to anything and everything.

“Gentlemen, I am off to bed. Need my sleep for tomorrow. Good night all.” She smiled, nodding to everyone before turning to exit the hall.

Walking towards the door she was stopped as she heard Lucifer’s voice.

“Bri… In the Arena, on the western side of the stadium, there is a river, follow it north to the canyon. There is a copse of trees and some caves in that area, that is where we are planning to all meet tomorrow. No matter what happens.”

“Luc…” She started to protest.

“No, Bri, promise me that you will meet us there tomorrow. Please. We will figure this out. The game won’t end until you’re mated. We’ll do this right.” 

Glancing over at the men, still talking, she wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he invited Benny to the spot. Maybe there was something else planned. 

“Fine, for you I will do this.” She promised.

“Yea!” He pulled her into a hug, “I just need to know you’re safe.” He whispered in her ear, “Now off to bed with you.”

Walking back to her dorms, she wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Bear

The following morning Sabrina got up along with the other Omegas early in the morning. They were marched into the showers and provided with uniforms for the games. Dressed, they were allowed to primp if they wanted. Sabrina hesitated thinking that it seemed ridiculous to put on makeup and do up you hair to attract a mate that was under the influence of a Rut. Still, she braided up her dark hair and applied a little makeup deciding she was going to do it for herself.

Walking out the showers, the Omegas were then given a drink of something purple. It tasted foul but they were made to show that they drank it all before they were injected with their tracking devices and the drug. It burned going in. Hissing afterwards, Sabrina was helped to her feet and moved towards another line. Led to a truck, they were carted off to the Arena nearby. It was bright outside already. The outside of the Arena was tall and there were hundreds of doors surrounding it. All the participants had been given a numbered door to enter from, to mix up the dynamic. That way you didn’t have too many Alphas in one location to start, etc.

Upon arriving at their destinations, they were each walked into a small, dimly lit room with chair. Sitting down, Sabrina found that the chair reclined slightly when pushed back. A little sleepy, she closed her eyes and waited.

It felt like only minutes had passed before a loud siren was beeping. Heart racing she looked around the room quickly. In front of her, slightly above was a countdown. Blinking, it was hard to understand what was happening. Climbing to her feet, she felt the Heat running through her system. Sweat trickling at the back of her neck.

Alcohol would make this worse?

Feeling as if she was under water she tried to move around the room. Heavy limbed, tired and starting to feel the itch of being horny. Wiping at her face, the buzzer counted down to zero and the door in front of her opened, blinding her. Everything was brighter, hotter making her mind fuzzier. She was so glad she did not have alcohol to impair her further.

Stumbling out into the day, she looked around quickly. There was something about water. She needed water. She was so thirsty. Where was there water? It was so bright. Kneeling she wanted to lay down and rest.

A rustle was heard nearby and that prompted her to sit up. Was it another Omega or an Alpha? Sniffing at the air it was an Alpha and not one she knew. Crawling to her feet she started to move in a direction away from the Alpha, sluggish at first but gaining speed slowly.

Get away, get away.

One foot in front of each other she kept on moving.

Finding a grass hill, she decided to climb it, see if she could rest. Under the shade of a tree, she was able to sit for a moment. The Heat was driving her crazy. All she needed was a little relief but if she tried to work off the edge, she would be leaving herself an open invitation to any Alpha passing by. Her scent alone would be a dead giveaway.

Panting she remembered again… water. Water was important. Looking around, she panted while she tried to figure out where to go and what to do. Shielding her eyes against the too bright of the sun, she caught the sparkle of something in the distance. Was it water? Licking her lips, her throat burning, she began to climb down her little hill and started making for that direction. Sweat trickled down her face and back, slick was trickling lightly right now, her scent light. Stumbling, she was having difficulty walking; her legs did not want to cooperate. Her entire body wanted her to submit to some Alpha, any Alpha. Blinking, she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other before she stumbled again, this time blissful darkness overcame her.

Shivering, Sabrina had dreamt of flying before freezing. Cool water was running over her burning flesh, the sensation waking her up with a start. Looking around she was sitting in the midst of a river. Blinking, she felt a little more normal, despite the Heat that still had its hooks deep in her. Turning around on her belly she began drinking deeply, relieving the thirst that had dried out her throat. Laughing as she drank, she flipped back to look up at the sky and the clouds. However she got here, for the moment, she didn’t care. She was feeling better, more cognitive and more relaxed.

“Well howdy there.”

Sitting up instantly, Sabrina looked across the water at an Alpha, smiling at her.

“You look like you’re having a good time. Mind if I join?” The tall redhead grinned at her. Before she could open her mouth a roar was heard behind her, scaring both Omega and Alpha alike. Turning, Sabrina watched in terror as a black bear strode up towards the river bank, close to Sabrina.

Too close.

Shivering from the cold and fear, Sabrina kept her eyes on the bear, unsure what to do. Running seemed a bad idea, staying seemed like a worse one. Swallowing, she glanced at the Alpha across the river out of the corner of her eyes. Like her he was debating his chances with the creature before he opted to run, assuming that the Omega was closer to the beast and therefore the better choice for a meal.

The bear had other ideas.

The moment the Alpha moved so did the bear. By the time the Alpha realized the bear was after him, it was already too late. He tried to jump to climb a tree but the bear was faster and grabbed hold of the redhead by the leg. Sabrina could hear the sickening crunch as the bear bit into the man a second before the scream. Another roar was heard before all went silent.

Running was out, Sabrina noted. Standing up on unsure legs, walking through the water seemed like a bad idea but on land seemed like a death sentence. Still, if she could get to a tree, she had a chance.

Climbing towards the shore she heard a splash and froze. Turning her head slowly she saw the bear in the water, drinking. Looking around, she couldn’t see a tree nearby that would be easy for her to climb. She was going to die, eaten by a bear. Her knees gave out on her and she landed in the water with a splash. The bear’s head lifted and looked at her, making eye contact with the Omega. Despite her heart pounding, something about the bear’s eyes held no danger for her. Perhaps it was foolish hope but she remained still. Moving slowly, the bear lumbered up to her and sat next to her. Sniffing at her, he licked her face. Sabrina’s body shivered harder. Inclining his head, the bear sniffed again at her and licked her face again. Standing up he walked back into the water.

Waiting until his back was turned, Sabrina rinsed her face of bear drool before watching what the bear was doing. It took time but the bear caught a fish before bringing the thing to her and dropping the dead thing in her lap. Looking up at the beast, Sabrina blinked.

“Thanks.” She breathed. The bear turned around and began fishing again. Taking hold of the fish Sabrina considered her options but hunger gripped her too hard. Grimacing as she held the fish to her mouth she took a large bite, even as she groaned. She would end up vomiting later, she knew it but for now, she’d eat this at least. Maybe she could figure out a fire and could cook something later.

The bear caught himself a fish and was munching on it happily as he sat on the side of the stream. Another bite into her own fish and Sabrina felt it all come up; water and fish. Clinging to her fish still, she waited until her body was no longer racked by heaving before she rinsed out her mouth. Looking at her fish she wondered if it would be wise to try to eat more or give it back to the bear. Opening it up with her hands, she cleaned as much of the fish out as she could, pulling bones out and cleaning it as free of bile and blood before pulling out a piece of flesh. Cleaning it out in the running water she bit into that slowly.

Drinking water slowly this time, she continued to eat slowly as well, watching the bear and their surroundings. he ate two more fish before she offered him the last of hers. He looked at it hesitantly and sniffed at it and her before he bit at it twice. Then he licked at her face again.

“Really?” She sighed.

Standing she stretched her back, keeping her eyes on the animal, she slowly made her way to dry land.

“Thanks again… for… not eating… me.” She said softly and started to back up keeping her eyes on the creature. To her horror, the bear followed her. Stopping, she looked at him. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked him.

The bear sat down.

 “Stay.”

This time she turned slowly away from the bear and walked slowly away. The sun was starting to lower in the sky. It occurred to her that she needed to try and follow the river and to find Lucifer, Dean, Castiel, Benny and Gabriel. After a few minutes she stopped in time to feel hot breath on the back of her neck then a lick into her hair line.

“Bear.” She turned around and Bear licked her face. “Gah.” Now I smell like….” She stopped and looked at the animal. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? A nudge with his nose moved her out of her thoughts and about three feet, noticing that he was laying down.

“What?”

He looked back the way they came.

“Okay?”

He looked again.

She looked up and tried to scent the air, all she could smell was the pungent aroma of Bear.

She was nudged again, this time a little closer to him, ending with her across his back, her butt in the air. Taking it that she was secure, Bear stood up and began moving through the woods at a good click.

“Ack! Bear! Wait!” She cried out. She clung to his side as best as she could as he crashed through the brush. It didn’t help any that another wave of her Heat was coming up, making her slick run down her legs, her arms and hands stick with sweat. The backs of her legs getting cut up by the branches, her hair caught in the bushes. Eventually Bear slowed his gait to more of a meander and sat heavily outside a cave, letting Sabrina slide down his back with an “ompf”.

Another nudge of his nose had her up and walking (limping) into the cave with bear behind her. It wasn’t very deep, roughly 15 feet or so and just as wide but it was enough for Bear to lay down, putting his body between the door and her. Standing at the back of the cave, Sabrina was unsure what to do. It was one thing to be taken by an Alpha but she was starting to wrap her mind around the idea that she may have been taken by an Alpha… bear. A low throated growl pulled her from her thoughts; Bear was looking up at her. Suddenly Sabrina’s heart began racing.

“Oh, God… You’re not wanting… me… really… are you? I’m not into… bears. Sorry.” No matter how horny she was, she wasn’t that horny.

Bear just ticked his head to the side then stood up. Sabrina plastered herself to the back wall of the cave. Bear was having none of that. Nosing her in place he managed to get her to the floor. Shaking, Sabrina knew that if Bear wanted her, he would easily overpower her and would hurt her in the process. Praying to anything that would listen that Bear would be gentle with her, she was shocked to find Bear settling in around her. Much like a cat curling around its kittens, Bear was attempting to keep her warm and protected. Sitting up from her presented position, she looked at Bear’s face.

“You… are a strange bear.” She scratched his ears, earning a pleased sounding rumble in his chest.

The animal huffed in response. Smiling softly, she turned and slowly settled in next to the animal’s body, feeling him relax, even as his massive paws pulled her in closer to his frame. For the first time in this competition, Sabrina felt truly safe.

***  
The following morning, Sabrina stretched and felt her very comfy bed do the same thing. Opening one eye at a time, the events of the previous day came back to her. Seeing a lazy looking bear watching her was a little surreal.

“Morning Bear.”

He replied with a lick to her face.

“Ugh. Morning breath. I got to pee. I’ll be right back.” She stood up slowly and tried to crawl across him. He growled. “I’m not leaving. I just need to pee. I don’t want to do it in your den, Bear.” Kicking her leg over Bear she tried to heave her other leg over but was thrown off kilter as Bear sat up.

“Damnit, Bear! I’m just trying to… Ugh. Never mind.”

Bear stood and shook his fur out before walking out of the cave and looked back at her.

“Oh, NOW I can come out of the cave?” She stood up and dusted herself off, “I see how this relationship is.” She walked out and walked with him for a ways before he squatted. Walking a little ways off but in clear sight of him, she squatted as well. Finishing up, she looked around and stretched. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alphas were hunting her down to fuck her senseless, this might have been a lovely vacation.

Looking around it was hard to tell the direction Bear brought her from last night and which way the river was. She needed to get back to the water in order to get to her friends, not to mention bathe, she felt gross. Two waves of Heat through the night, Bear simply licked her face and arms. Still refusing to touch herself, she was not going to do that in front of Bear. Who knows how the animal would react?

Still Bear acted as if he knew what Sabrina needed. Nudging her, Bear looked up at her before looking back the way they came. Understanding that it was time to crawl up on his back, she did so quickly. Grabbing tufts of his black fur, she hunkered low against his back as he took off. It was awkward and she swore she was going to get bucked off at some point, but he quickly got them back to the river. Instead of stopping, Bear moved slowly, as if he was surveying the river. Something wasn’t right. So Bear pressed on, whatever was bothering him, continued for some time. He looked over his shoulder and sniffed at the air frequently, growling several times. Looking around while she rode his back, Sabrina tried to scent the air. It was hard to smelling anything over Bear and it made her nervous. It did nothing for the waves of Heat that continued to hit her. Nor did it help as the movement of Bear between her legs, during these times. Sabrina simply lay forward and groaned, trying hard to not let herself become aroused because of the movement on the back a bear.

What felt like hours later, Bear eventually stopped and allowed Sabrina off his back. Walking into the water, the Omega laid down and let the cold water run over her heated flesh. Breathing out slowly she didn’t move for a long time. Simply just enjoyed the water before she sat up and started scrubbing her skin.

“Bri?”

A very distinctive voice caught her attention and Bear’s nose. A growl vibrated through the animal as she looked up and saw Benny standing not far away. Looking dirty and disheveled, he was about a second away from running towards her when he spotted Bear and his eyes went wide.

“Uh, Cher….”

“Don’t move.” She said calmly, attempting to keep her scent neutral. Looking at Bear she walked up to the animal and scratched his ears before turning and walking towards Benny. Her mind whirled with what was best to do to show that Benny meant no harm. “I think he thinks he’s my Alpha.” She said softly as she walked up to him.

“Aw Hell, Cher.” He blinked and glanced back at the bear that was pacing behind her.

“Scent me,” She said standing before him. He bent his nose to her neck as respectfully as he could without touching her and took a step back afterwards. Then he kneeled. Keeping his neck exposed. “Benny…” Her eyes went wide, “The Hell are you doing?” She whispered.

“Playing fast and loose, Cher. Hopefully he sees me as friend not foe. Walk back to him Cher.”

Turning she did just that, even staking Bear’s claim further by sitting down in front of him. Bear sat behind her, wrapping his massive body around her.

“So… a bear?” Benny asked from where he slowly moved to sit on his butt.

“Not what you think…” She rolled her eyes.

“You know, I’m a pretty hairy guy.” He grinned.

“What’s French for asshole?” She snickered. Benny simply shook his head.

“Why do I get the feeling that nothing with you is ever simple?”

“That is the most accurate description of me I think I’ve ever heard.” She sighed.

“We’ve been looking for you, you know. Everyone’s worried you got caught by another Alpha.” Benny looked at Bear, “Though this takes the cake.”

“Oh hush.” She chided but with a smirk.

“Gabriel seems exceptionally concerned.”

That caught her attention but just as quickly she looked away.

“The Novaks are practically brothers to me. My Mom… All I have is my father and he’s not… doing so good. They help. They’ve always help. Lucifer took me in when I was younger. Saved me from…” She huffed a laugh as she looked at the sky, trying to keep at bay surprise tears, “Wow, I haven’t thought about this in years.”

“It’s okay, Cher…”

“No… I was… I was new to town. I was walking through the Center Square and saw a crowd form, so I walked up, watching a man beat on a small kid. I jumped in the middle of the fight, grabbed the kid and told him to run home. Hell, he hadn’t presented yet. Turned and faced the Alpha that was beating on him. It was a creep named Azazel. Have you met Alastair?”

Benny nodded.

“That’s his dad. Told me he was going to punish me for interrupting him. Hit me, slapped me, beat me, pulled my hair, whispered he was going to publicly claim me in front of the whole town as he pulled my dress up and my panties down. I was 15, I had just gone through my first heat maybe three months earlier. None of the townsfolk did anything. They just stood there and watched.” Sabrina whipped her face of tears. “That kid I rescued though, his name was Sam. He went to the store that his big brother and friends were shopping at.” Sabrina smiled, “Lucifer, Cas Dean and Michael, Lucifer and Cas’ big brother all came running out into the Square. Lucifer stood between Azazel and I, telling him that he was not touching me. At first I thought Lucifer was there to join Azazel but when Michael, Cas and Dean took care of fighting the ass and Lucifer turned to help me up, speaking softly to me, looking me over for damage, I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, I knew I could trust him, he smelled… safe.”

Benny’s brow furrowed. “You love him.”

“Well, yeah.” Sabrina replied, before she realized what he inferred, “Not like what you think. We both love each other but as siblings. He has his interest in someone else.”

Bear stood up and walked back into the river. Watching him go, she realized that he must trust Benny enough to be around Sabrina, still she didn’t move from her spot.

“You’ve not explained about Gabriel.” He said softly.

“He’s part of the Novaks.” She shrugged. “The night I was attacked by Azazel, Lucifer took me home and helped to patch me up. Gabriel came home with his brother Raphael and assisted Lucifer. They wanted to kill Azazel after seeing what he did to me. They helped nurse me back to health.” She paused and thought for a moment, “They’ve always been very protective over me, the Novaks and Winchesters.”

“Winchesters?”

“Sam and Dean. Dean and Cas have been dating for a long time, whether they realize it or not.” She smirked.

Benny smiled softly.

“They care for you greatly.”

“I was lucky. Luckier than most.”

“We should try and meet up with them soon. I wasn’t supposed to be out long.” Benny stood up causing Bear to return quickly. Standing as well, Sabrina remained standing where she was. Looking at Bear she wondered what would happened when she introduced her friends to her Bear companion. Absentmindedly she scratched Bear behind his ears earning her a pleased rumble in his chest.

“You’ll have to keep your distance but lead on.”

“It’s not far.” Benny said, eyeing the creature, “He’s not going to attack me once I turn my back, is he?”

“I won’t let him.” She assured the Alpha.

Sighing, Benny nodded slowly and started walking backwards before turning and following the river. Looking at Bear she began walking too. Bear huffed but followed. They walked in silence for a good length of time before Bear growled softly. Looking over, Sabrina scratched Bear behind the ear. Bear responded by nudging her leg. Ignoring it she continued to walk. Looking straight ahead, Benny had stopped and was leaned against a tree.

“Benny? You okay?” She asked.

“Stay back, Cher.” He called back to her. Bear growled louder, putting himself between the Omega and the Alpha.

“What’s wrong?” She became concerned and was irritated that Bear was in the way.

“My Rut.” He panted and turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes Alpha red. Swallowing, Sabrina felt her body flush. “I… I need to go. Keep following the river Cher, your Bear will keep you safe.” He ran off in a different direction. Bear watched him closely as the Alpha ran. For a moment Sabrina’s Omega wanted to follow. It took several deep breaths but she had been downwind and had not smelled his scent. Perhaps that had been the problem, he smelled her. Looking at Bear, she scratched him again and moved around him, to continue following the river.

Finding a clearing at the edge of a cliff she stopped and sat on a rock near the bank. The river became a waterfall. This was the spot they were supposed to meet but there was no one here. Maybe they were all dealing with their ruts. Feeling a little warm herself, Sabrina wadded into the water and sat down, cupping her hands and trailing water over her body, trying to cool it down again. The cold water baths were helping keeping the artificial Heat at bay. Bear lay down in front of her, resting his head on his large paws. When she felt her body relaxing, the Heat wave passing slowly, she crawled out of the river and next to Bear, curling up with him and falling asleep.


	5. Blood

A loud roar woke Sabrina from a dead sleep. Looking around frantically, she saw Bear, up on hind legs, spitting at several Alphas that had sharpened sticks. Another Omega was tied up to a nearby tree, looking terrified.

“No!”

Sabrina stood up.

“STOP! You can’t hurt him!”

“Shut up Omega!” One of the Alphas moved around Bear to get towards Sabrina. Bear fell to all fours and moved to put himself between her and the Alphas. Backing up, Sabrina watched as another Alpha flanked behind the animal and stabbed him with his sharpened stick.

“NO!” Sabrina ran towards Bear to pull the stick out as she was grabbed from behind. Bear howled in outrage.

“I told you I would get you.” Sabrina’s blood froze, recognizing the voice. “Now you’re gonna watch while we kill your pet.” Alistair held her chin firmly while his friends surrounded and stabbed Bear. Struggling against the Alpha, she tried to get to Bear, tears streaming down her face as she screamed for them to stop, offering to do whatever they asked if they let him live.

Fighting hard, Bear ripped into one Alpha as two more stabbed him with their sticks. The howl of pain punched the breath out of Sabrina’s chest. Another Alpha moved behind Bear while another Alpha distracted him. Sabrina screamed and cried out to her animal friend until her throat hurt. Each slash or stab was a jab in her own heart. Unable to look away as Alastair forced her to watch. Exhausted and on the verge of death, Bear collapsed, a groan escaped from his muzzle as he looked up at Sabrina.

“Bear…” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

A smug looking Alpha walked up over and rammed a spear into the base of Bear’s neck, killing the animal. Sabrina’s legs gave out on her, Alistair gave up holding her up and dropped her to the ground. 

“Good job Crowley!” Alastair clapped, laughing as he walked over to the man that killed the beast.

Crawling over to Bear’s body, she sobbed into the fur of his head. Her protector, her friend was dead and these Alphas, these animals were laughing about it. Fury lit through her veins, running through them as easily as blood. Sitting up quickly she pulled the spear from Bear’s neck and turned and stabbed Crowley in the stomach. Turning as she pulled the weapon out she brandished it in front of her.

“Kitten has claws boys.” Alastair crossed his arms.

“You BITCH!” Crowley coughed up blood as he lay against Bear.

“You gonna take on all four of us?” Alastair asked.

“If I have to.” She replied, keeping her eyes on all of the Alphas.

“No… she won’t.” Dean walked out into the clearing and stood next to her.

“Oh look, another bitch to fuck.” Alastair smiled.

“I think you’ll see this bitch is taken.” Castiel stated calmly, standing next to Dean.

“Dude!” Dean looked at his mate, the bite clear on his neck.

“Apologizes Dean.” Castiel glanced at his mate before looking back at the Alphas.

Lucifer, Benny and Gabriel also joined Sabrina’s side.

“Lucifer.” Alastair smiled.

“Alastair,” Lucifer smiled, “How many times do I have to tell you, you’ve no claim to this Omega?”

“Claim her and I’m happy to leave.”

“She’s not mine to claim.”

“Then excuse me while I take her.”

“She’s not yours either.”

“Step aside Lucifer, this doesn’t have to involve you.”

“You know it does.” Lucifer’s smile faded.

“Gentlemen, I suggest that you all run off. This will only end in bloodshed.” Castiel addressed the remaining Alphas, “And leave the Omega.” A quick glance to his mate and then to the other Omega at the tree, “Dean.” 

Dean nodded and walked over to the tree to untie the shaking boy, helping him to his feet. Checking him over and talking with him for a moment, he discovered his name was Kevin and he was unmated. Walking him back to the safety of the group, the remaining Alphas that had followed Alastair had departed leaving the leader standing off with Lucifer.

“You’re willing to die for one stupid Omega?”

“No, I’m willing to fight for Sabrina, who’s family.” Lucifer leveled his gaze at Alastair, “Gabe, get her out of here.”

Turning her head towards her crush, who was walking with purpose, Sabrina took a step back, “No, Lucifer, don’t do this, I’m not worth all of this.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Gabriel took the spear out of her hands and handed it to Benny, who stood next to Lucifer. Dragging her away, Gabriel utilized his Alpha strength to move her.

“There are caves not far. We’ll camp there for tonight.” Castiel instructed, leading the group towards their destination.

“No… Lucifer… don’t do this! I can’t lose you too!” Sabrina fought against Gabriel as she was dragged away crying.

It was dusk when they made it to the caves. Castiel stood at the entrance while Gabriel led the three Omegas further in. It took little time for Dean to gather wood and debris and to start a fire. Sitting in front of it, Sabrina stared at the flame, lost in thought, already missing Bear. Cried out and exhausted, she was too tired to sleep.

“Bri?” A soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. Looking up was Gabriel, a large leaf in hand, “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Sure,” She indicated the space next to her and returned to staring at the fire.

“I’m sorry about... your… bear.”

“Thanks.” She hung her head.

“You need to eat something.” He placed the leaf on the ground between them. It was covered in nuts and berries. 

“Not hungry.”

“Please?” He prodded. 

Sighing, she picked up a nut and cracked it open, picking out the meat and nibbled on it. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. Gabriel nodded.

Kevin was asleep on the far side of the fire while Dean sat next to Castiel at the entrance. Watching the two for a long moment, Sabrina smiled softly.

“So they finally mated, huh?” She asked Gabriel quietly.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “Castiel was uber protective once he found Dean and Dean... well…”

Biting her lip, Sabrina closed her eyes tightly.

“Bri?”

Shaking her head, she was feeling hot. 

“I… I need to get…to…the river…” She tried to climb to her knees but found them to be too unstable to hold her weight.

“Bri… no, I don’t think you should go out there after dark, it’s not safe.” Gabriel came over to help her up before his body went tense.

“Gabe… No…” She moaned softly, feeling his hands on her waist while he had been helping her. The scent of aroused Alpha hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking all the air out of her lungs. “I… river…”

“The hell?” Dean turned around from the entrance. “Gabe? Kevin, Bri? You guys… Oh shit, Cas!” Dean ran into the cave.

“River…” Sabrina was moaning.

“What about the river?” Dean was looking warily from Omega to Alpha.

“Gabe…” Castiel approached slowly, earning a low threatening growl from the Alpha.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Sabrina, if you don’t want Gabriel as your Alpha, you need to tell us right now because… honey you’re about three seconds away from being claimed.”

“I won’t… claim… against her… will…” Gabriel managed to growl out.

“I… river… cool…” Sabrina panted. Kevin woke up and stood up behind Castiel, looking nervous.

“What’s… going on?” He asked.

“Looks like these two may end up mating.” Dean said, not taking his eyes off his two friends.

“I won’t do it… if she… doesn’t… want… it.”

“No… River.”

“Bri… is it?” Kevin looked around before kneeling next to the female Omega, knowing that the Alpha would not growl at another Omega, “Bri, you know that the game isn’t over until all Omegas are claimed. You have to be claimed otherwise we are all stuck in here forever.” 

“I’m… so… hot.”

“I know honey. It sucks… but it will go away once you’re mated, right Dean?” Kevin looked up at Dean, hoping for a little Omega solidarity.

“That’s right, I’ve not had a Heat wave since Cas and I mated. And the sex…”

“Dean…” Castiel chided.

“Right.” Dean looked a little affronted.

“No.” Sabrina whined.

It took a herculean act of strength but Gabriel pried himself away from Sabrina and sat back away from her. The female Omega remained laying down on the floor of the cave, tears threatening to spill over.

“Hey.” Lucifer and Benny ducked in, taking in the scene before them, “The hell is going on here?”

Finding a reserve of strength, Sabrina bolted from the cave, rushing into the night, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks as she ran for the river, splashing into the water until she was waist deep. Sitting on a rock, she cried. Crying for Bear, crying that she almost had what she had always wanted but knew Gabriel did not, crying that she was stuck in this stupid game, crying that Lucifer and Benny were safe, crying that she would be with Benny when he deserved someone better than her.

A noise behind her startled her, turning, she saw Dean sitting down on the bank, dropping his foot into the water. Sniffing, Sabrina splashed water on her face.

“You left Kevin alone with all of those Alphas?” She asked.

Dean chuckled, “Benny is his True Mate. Couldn’t get out of there fast enough. They were practically humping each other before we showed them to another cave.”

Sabrina smiled softly, “Good for them.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

Sighing, Dean looked at her, unamused, “When are you get your head out of your ass and admit your feelings to Gabriel?”

“He doesn’t have any for me. No need to complicate things.” She said softly.

“How do you know?”

“Summer Monroe.” She said as if it was the answer to everything. Dean waited patiently. “I know he has a thing for her. I’m not going to mate with him when he can go back to being with her. It wouldn’t be right.”

For a moment all that could be heard were the sounds of crickets behind the sounds of the rushing river, then Dean’s hearty laugh cut through the quiet of the night.

“What?”

“You think that Gabe and Summer…?” He laughed harder.

“You know what? Screw you Winchester.” Sabrina stood up and started walking for the bank.

“No. No, no, no.” He reached over and grabbed her by the wrist, “Wait... Ah, Gabe is gonna kill me for this, he started talking with Summer because he was having her make something for him. A special gift.”

“What?”

“I can’t tell you but I can tell you that there is nothing but business between the two of them.”

Glaring at the man she huffed.

“Ask him if you want. Please, ask him, anything to quit this pining between the two of you.”

“Two of… the hell are you saying?”

“He’s pining for you too. Or are you that dense you aren’t seeing it?”

“He’s not pining for me, I’m right here. I’ve always been right here.”

“Maybe, but he doesn’t know that.” Dean crossed his arms, “And with you telling him no to mating you can add heartbroken to that mix.”

“Shut up.” She said softly, disbelieving.

“Don’t believe me? Go back to the cave.”

Standing, unsure of what to do, Sabrina, looked in the direction of the cave as if it would tell her what she should do. Between breaths she found her feet had made up their mind, walking back towards the cave and Gabriel. Soon she found she was jogging back towards the cave. Turning the corner, she walked into the entrance, smiled at Lucifer and Castiel and walked in to find Gabriel in the far back of the cave, laying on his side. Approaching slowly, she knelt next to him and sighed.

“Gabriel, I’m an idiot. But… if… you are… open to it, I’d be so… so fortunate to be your idiot. I would love to be Sabrina Novak, I have for a long time but never thought you would want me, never saw me as good enough for you. I always assumed that you see me as a little sister.” Gabriel looked up at her, “I thought you were in love with Summer and I’m stupid.” Sabrina felt tears in her eyes, “I’m thick headed and stubborn and if you promise to give me a chance I promise to try and make every day between us better than the last. I will do for you whatever you want, give you whatever you need.” Gabriel sat up and looked at her, his eyes were back to their honey whiskey color, “Because I love you and like you. And I want you for my mate.”

Gabriel bit his lip before inhaling sharply, “I love you and like you too, Bri.” He pulled her in close by her neck and kissed her, deepening the kiss instantly. Lost in the sensations of his lips, Sabrina was unaware of the other Alphas exiting the cave, giving them the space they would need for completing their mating. Their scents of arousal fed each other, heightening their excitement to a fever pitch before they started tearing each other’s clothes off.

“I need you so bad.” Gabriel whispered, kissing every inch of exposed flesh he revealed, “I’ve needed you for a while, I should never have let this gone on for so long. We should not be here, doing this. We should be in a bed, mating like human beings.”

“Shhh….” Sabrina reassured him, placing her fingers on his lips. “We’re here together now, that’s all that matters.”

“I can’t wait to be with you properly.” He continued to kiss her, “I can’t wait until you’re round with my pups.”

Sabrina chuckled, “You have to mate me first, some other Alpha could…” Gabriel growled and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

“Mine.”

“Possessive much?”

“Only with you. And my candy.” 

Sabrina giggled, “Glad to know I rate as high as your candy.”

A tongue surprised her, licking into her, racking her body with pleasant shivers.

“Oh, fuck, Bri… you taste amazing.”

“You… feel amazing.” She breathed.

“We’re just getting started, Sugar.” He inserted two fingers, scissoring her open, teasing her as he continued to lick and slurp. Wetting his fingers with her slick, Gabriel moistened himself up before leaning forward. “Moment of truth.”

“Get inside of me right now.” She looked over her shoulder at the Alpha.

“Bossy bottom, I like.” Gabriel pushed forward, causing her to catch her breath. There was a sharp sting and then a dull pain that she bit her lip at. Feeling Gabriel freeze she appreciated the patience he was taking with her. Slowly, breathing through her nose, she nodded her head before feeling Gabriel move. Slow at first but moving faster slowly. 

“Gabe…” She breathed. The noises he was making was causing her body to react to him stronger. 

“Oh God Bri…” He panted, bottoming out, she felt every glorious inch of him. Digging her nails into the dirt of the floor of the cave, she felt her body start to tense up, “Yes… Bri… give it to me… I want you to come.” He moved faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic, “I need… Bri… I’m… close. Please!”

The swelling of his knot became apparent the more her body tensed. Gasping for air, Sabrina found her body was shaking with every stroke. This must be what heaven felt like and if so she was happy. When Gabriel’s knot caught and he switched to more shallow pumps, Sabrina bit her lip hard before wailing out her orgasm. Shaking with her release, she clamped down on Gabriel’s knot, halting his movements almost immediately. The Alpha began nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking her, running his fangs over various places, sending shivers of pleasure through her already sensitive body. A low growl was heard by her ear as he bent and bit into her neck and sent him huffing and puffing into his own completion. Crying out Sabrina’s body tensed up once more, sending Gabriel’s body into another orgasm.

Spent and exhausted, Gabriel slowly helped Sabrina to lay on her side, facing the fire, the two of them locked into place by his knot. Idly, he licked at her mating bite, cleaning it free of blood.


	6. Home

It was three days later before the last Omega was mated and the doors were open to let everyone out. The newly mated couples were processed back at the hotel where the party had taken place. Now, it was a celebration, congratulating the new couples. While some looked please others were not, there were lots of reluctant mated pairs. Sabrina felt bad for those couples, hoping that things would not end up badly for them. Lucifer and a handful of other unmated Alphas were likewise processed however they were not permitted to the celebration. 

The evening of the celebration the mated pairs were given rooms and clothing. Walking in with Gabriel, Sabrina felt off about being indoors. They showered and dressed, crawling into the massive bed. Laying her head on Gabriel’s chest, she stared out of the window at the stars, still in disbelief. Gabriel mated with her. The Alpha she had loved for so long. It could have been so much worse. Alastair had found her, he killed Bear. Her friend, that poor animal. The pain in her throat caused her to bite on her lip as she recalled watching in horror as the Alphas took down her friend, the look in his eyes as he was dying, that he had failed her. Sitting up the Omega wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her arms. Watching Bear die would haunt her dreams forever. Without him she would surely have been mated to another Alpha, possibly even have died. Looking up and sniffling, she wondered if there was some way she could honor her friend.

“Bri?” Gabriel was looking up at her from his pillow, “Everything okay?”

Wiping her face, Sabrina sat up straight and looked at Gabriel, “Yes. And Kinda no.”

Sitting up Gabriel pulled the Omega into his arms and held her head at his neck, letting her scent him. 

“What is it, talk to me.”

“I was thinking about Bear.” She whispered, “But I’m also thinking about how you are I are now mated. Without Bear I could have been mated to someone else, like Alastair.” She trembled.

“Shhh…” He rubbed her back, “He did a brave thing for you.”

“I wish there was something I could do for him.”

“We’ll think of something.” Gabriel assured her, “Come on,” He pulled her down to lay back down next to him, “Try and get some sleep Love.” He kissed her temple. The crying and soothing Alpha pheromones helped to lull her to sleep.

Now that all of the Omegas were mated, everyone was allowed to comingle. Which meant a breakfast with everyone; Lucifer, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Sabrina. Kevin and Benny also opted to join them. Benny and Kevin were discussing where to live, now they were mated. Benny offered New Orleans, where he was from, Kevin suggested Chicago, where they were from and the Novaks suggested their hometown, as it was neutral territory for the couple and that meant they could still be close to the couple. Benny and Kevin decided to consider it. 

A guard approached the table and asked to speak with Sabrina. Gabriel bristled and decided to go with his Omega. Sabrina just sighed but followed the guard to a woman, who was standing just outside of the cafeteria. Wearing a lab coat and a mixed expression, Sabrina approached her.

“Mrs. Novak? Amelia Richardson, I am one of the people that maintain the Arena and I wanted to…” She looked away for a moment, a sad look in her eyes before pasting on a smile, “Wanted to give you an opportunity.”

“What sort of opportunity?” Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

“The flights for the Alphas and Omegas start departing out shortly around lunch once the last of the couples are processed. The Flight to your area is one of the last flights out, I can guarantee it is the last of the day, which means it will depart first thing in the morning.”

“What opportunity?” Sabrina repeated.

Amelia sighed. “To say goodbye.”

Blinking, Sabrina looked at Gabriel, who merely took her by the hand.

“I watched you and the bear form the friendship you hand. That sort of connection between man and beast is rare. I’m sorry it came to the… end… it did. But… we need to… clean up now and we need to dispose of his remains. I’ve made the argument for burial and I would like for you to be there, if you want.” She stood up straighter.

“Thank you.” Sabrina whispered after a stunned moment. 

“You’re welcome. Be ready in thirty minutes and feel free to bring anyone you wish. We’ll meet here.” The woman walked off. It wasn’t until she returned to her table that Sabrina realized the woman was wearing scent blockers.

Forty five minutes later, Sabrina and her friends were riding out to the arena in a truck along with Amelia and three guards. No one seemed concerned at the moment except for Sabrina, who teetered between dazed and complete wreck. She knew her scent was betraying her, Gabriel would squeeze her hand when she was teetering towards wreck more often but no one else said or did anything. 

A rollup gate was open and the truck drove into the arena, barreling towards the fated area. Sabrina’s stomach turning the closer they got. Visions of the Alphas spearing Bear were as vivid in her mind as if it were happening in front of her.

Eventually the truck stopped and the guards hopped out. Amelia next and then one by one the Alphas and Omegas. 

“We’ll have to walk from here.” Amelia announced. 

Moving quietly, the group walked with Sabrina in the lead, knowing all too well where the area was. The sound of earth moving machinery was not needed to navigate by, though it did help. A large hole had been dug and a cradle had been fashioned out of some robe and canvas. Bear’s body had been moved into the cradle to be lowered into the deep grave. The Cradle was tied up to the end of the digger. Not its original purpose but it was easier than waiting for a crane to come out to assist. 

Sabrina stood and looked at Bear’s body. Some of the stab wounds were hard to see, some were far too easy to spot, but someone had removed the spears and disposed of them. For that she was grateful. Slowly she walked over to the animal’s body and knelt near his head. Resting her hand on his head she took a breath and bit her lip. The body was decomposing and starting to smell. Pulling her hand away, she didn’t want to remember Bear like that. Desperately she clung to the bear smell that had permeated her for several days, the way he would nose at her to climb on her back. What was before her was not Bear, it was simply a body that once housed Bear. Her friend, the spirit that was her friend was gone.

Still, tears bubbled up. Wiping her eyes away, she bumped at Bear’s paw. It had been gnawed at. The thought made her stomach turn. Of course in the wilderness it was eat or be eaten. Still, this was her friend. As she stood, she noticed one of Bears claws had fallen to the ground. Picking up the talon, she felt conflicted about taking it. It was Bear’s but she hadn’t cut it off him. Idly she figured she could bury this at home and have a way to talk to Bear if she ever needed to. Stepping back she looked over at Amelia and nodded. The others were invited to say good bye but no one stepped forward. They didn’t know Bear like she did. Instead they nodded and remained standing.

Bear was lifted in the cradle and maneuvered into the grave. It took a little work before he was lowered and the cradle disengaged. Holding her breath, Sabrina felt like she was drowning. Why was she reacting this way over a bear? An animal that she knew for just a few days? This was ridiculous.

A hand grabbed hers and she looked up.

Gabriel.

Bear saved her from the ginger Alpha, and protected her with his last breath from Alastair and his gang of Alphas until she could be saved. He fed her, kept her warm at night, helped her cool down during her Heat, gave her water when she was thirsty, trusted her enough to know that Benny wasn’t a threat and carried her when she was tired. Bear saved her in ways others had not. Bear had been an angel for her.

“It’s okay Bri.”

Turning into his arms, Sabrina cried openly for Bear as they covered his body. At least he would not be further carrion. She could relax knowing that his body was at rest.

Gabriel thanked Amelia for letting them be a part of the burial, once they were on the way back to the hotel. Amelia nodded. 

That evening after a quiet dinner with fewer remaining Alphas and Omegas around, back in their bed, Gabriel and Sabrina made love. As he felt close to knotting her, Gabriel looked down at his mate.

“I want you to bite me.”

“What?” Sabrina looked up at her mate.

“Bite me.” Gabriel breathed. It wasn’t unheard of for Alphas to take a bite but it was unusual. While it was surprising, Sabrina should have expected it, the Novaks were a fairly progressive family.

Rolling them over, Gabriel laid on his back and sat up, giving Sabrina the best opportunity for biting. Looking at her mate like he was crazy, she started riding him hard, sensing when he was close, she went in for the kill, biting down when she felt him begin to shiver. Hearing him cry out, she could feel him come unglued in her arms. Tasting the bitter taste of copper in her mouth she such lightly and lapped at the wound, trying to clean it as best as she could, feeling a sense of completion as she did. Like everything made sense to her. 

Lethargy filled her senses even as she slumped against him. Even Gabriel was fighting to stay awake. It took some time but eventually the managed to lay in bed together, still knotted and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Sabrina woke up crusty, sticky and still a little tired. Gabriel was a little sore from a mating mark but was otherwise fine. A shower and some traveling clothes found them in the cafeteria, eating a light breakfast. Dean was given two pills to take for the flight. One to take with breakfast and one to take after he gets onto the plane.

“I want to get home. I’m getting on that plane.” He reassured no one. Not after the fight to get him on the plane was still so fresh in most of their minds. 

Turned out they didn’t have much to worry about. Whatever the pills were, it rendered Dean not able to care about much except for Castiel.

“Isn’t my husband the best?”

“We aren’t technically married, Dean”

“Well we should fix that… like too fucking sweet.” 

“Dean… Please keep your voice down. We are on a plane.”

“PLANE?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Of existence.” Lucifer finished.

“Dude…that’s deep.” Dean stared at Lucifer for a very long time, “Isn’t my husband the best?”

“The very best, Dean.” Lucifer smiled at Castiel.

“And he sucks cock like a champion.”

“Oh God.” Castiel went bright red and hid his face while Gabriel and Lucifer sat up, looking over their chairs at Dean in evil delight.

“Really? That’s so awesome Dean!” Gabriel egged him on, “What else?”

“Gabe!” Sabrina hissed at her mate.

“Oh God, the things he can do with his tongue, it’s criminal.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You know what Gabriel likes?” Sabrina stood up and looked at Dean, smiling a wicked smile, “When I massage his prostate while giving him a blowjob.”

“Sabrina!” Gabriel looked at her horrified, while Lucifer giggled. Castiel looked up through his hands and smiled softly, grateful that the focus was off of him for the moment.

“Oohhh, that sounds like fun!” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“You’ll have to try that when you get home.” Sabrina emphasized the home part when it looked like Dean was all set to take off his seat belt and try it out in the middle of the flight. Nodding his head Dean looked at Castiel and smiled widely. 

“Oh! I need to take the second pill.” Dean reached into his pocket when everyone suggested that he not do that, there was only twenty minutes left in the flight after all.

Walking together into the square of their town, the couples were met with kind smiles and kinder words. Family members were starting to float into the square and meet up with the newly mated couples but it was the sight of the tall brunette that ran in, looking slightly frantic that made Sabrina’s heart melt. Sam Winchester pushed his way through the crowd. Since their first meeting, she always had a soft spot for the Omega. Presumably looking for his brother, she glanced over at Dean, who was grinning at his brother. It wasn’t until Sam pushed past Dean and launched himself at Lucifer and wrapped himself around the Alpha that Sabrina understood. Quietly she heard Lucifer whispering; 

“I’m here, Sam.”

Walking into the village center and looking around, holding her beloved’s hand she rubbed her stomach idly and looked around the square.

“So… what happens now?” She asked him softly.

Wrapping his arms around her, Gabriel gently placed a kiss to her mating bite.

“Now, we have lots and lots of sex.”

“Gabriel…”

“What? I’m being honest.”

“Dork.”

“Yep.”


	7. Epilogue

**A Year Later**

 

“I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t stand to see him go into those games, Little Bug.” Lucifer sat outside on the porch swing staring out into the ether.

“Don’t have to explain it to me, I totally understand Luc.”

“He’s still so young.”

“Sam is within mating age, by rights you two can do what you want.” Sabrina took a deep sip of her sun tea.

“I know but I feel like I’ve stolen his innocence.” Lucifer looked down at his hands.

“Did you take by force?”

“No!” Lucifer replied disgusted.

“Did he ask you to stop?”

“No.”

“Did he discuss it with you at great length before entering into this arrangement with you?”

“Ad nauseum.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“He’s your mate. Sam Winchester-Novak does nothing in halves Lucifer, you of all people should know that and I could have told you this a year ago had you let me in on the secret.” She smacked him upside the head.

“Ow. Okay, geeze. Don’t piss off the pregnant Omega.”

“Damn right, and don’t say anything yet about this pregnancy, we’re announcing it tonight.”

“I thought as much but Little Bug, you need to give your body more time to recoup. Bear is barely two months old.”

“His name is Gabriel Jr.” She retorted.

“Yeah, yeah, and he weighed 15lbs at birth. Are you sure you and your Bear didn’t do the do back in that Arena?” He teased lightly.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Luc.”

“I’m hilarious.” Lucifer chuckled. A silence fell over them for a moment as they watched the fading light of the sunset over the hills. “I think Sam may be pregnant too.” He whispered.

“What?” She looked over at Lucifer, eyes wide.

“It’s only been… the one… time.” Lucifer looked down, “He wants to all the time, I… I just feel so guilty but I think… He’s sick in the mornings and he’s craving cheese, like all things covered in cheese. Yesterday I came home early and he burst into tears, afraid that I would be mad that he hadn’t gotten the house clean in time and the house was immaculate.”

Sabrina blinked at her friend.

“Start sleeping with him, it will help calm his hormones down, trust me.” She said patting his arm, “But yes, it sounds to me like you’re about to be a papa.” She smiled.

Rubbing his face, Lucifer looked down at the porch, “I feel dizzy.”

“You knew this was possible when you mate someone, Luc.” Sabrina laughed.

“Yeah, but not so soon, he’s so young, Little Bug.” He looked up.

“He’s two years younger than me and I’ve birthed a pup.” She stood up pulling on his arm, “Come on, I’ve got to finish dinner before the troops arrive.”

Dinner had been a celebration. It celebrated the anniversaries of the couples that had been formed whilst in the Arena the year before, this time, all of the families were present. Dean and Castiel, Kevin and Benny (who did choose to relocate a few months earlier), and Gabriel and Sabrina were all being honored by their families. While he remained unresponsive, Sabrina’s father was present as well.

Bear was laying in Ellen’s arms while James, Dean and Castiel’s son was sitting nearby, and smacking Ellen’s knee. Kevin waddled over and sat with Ellen, his stomach large with what people were betting on at least twins. Benny’s pride was calling for triplets.

Lucifer was talking with a visually upset Sam, off to the side. The pouting lips and puppy dog eyes were clear that he was not angry, just hurt and it was something that Lucifer could fix, she’d seen him do it before. Still, she could scent Dean’s agitation at seeing his brother upset. It didn’t last long. Lucifer got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, causing him to laugh and wrap his arms around his head. Dean took a minute before checking on his child.

Michael walked over to Ellen and kissed her cheek, looking over her shoulder at Bear, who simply stared up at him with big golden eyes. Raphael smiled, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. His mate Jody was finishing her rounds as constable around the village and would join them later.

Walking up to her, Gabriel handed her another glass of tea and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted.” He said softly.

“Chaos?” She smirked at him.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Chaos in our home. But familial chaos,” He grinned at her, “Smartass.”

“We’re going to have another pup.” She said softly.

“Feels weird to hear.”

“Feels weird, period.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Gabriel nodded, turning towards her, “But I like the idea of a large family.”

“You like the idea of a lot of sex.” She rolled her eyes.

“That too but seriously, a couple of kids or a lot?” He asked.

“Little late to ask, don’t you think?”

“No. We can always cut it off after this one.” He looked down.

“Can we support a large family?”

“With the shop? Yeah, and the money from my family. Absolutely.”

“How many kids do you want?”

“Six… maybe eight?”

Sabrina blinked. That was a lot.

“We can always talk about it later.” Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Let’s see how things go for now?” She replied, shrugging. “Let nature take its course.”

Thinking, Gabriel nodded his head, “That’s not a bad idea.” Looking around the house, he placed his hand back around his mate’s waist, “So what do we do about this lot?”

“Give them another hour then kick them out.”

Looking at her, Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I have need of my Alpha. My hormones need soothing.” She winked at him.

“Well, allow me to soothe any frazzled hormones for you, my darling.” He smiled back at her before pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Eww… get a room.” Lucifer teased.

“We have a room,” Gabriel yelled back, “We have a house. Deal with it.”

Standing up, Sabrina buried her head in Gabriel’s neck, a little embarrassed and a little tired. Looking around the room she smiled at her family through blood, marriage and friendship. They made her happy, they made her feel safe. Looking at Gabriel, she knew that everything she ever needed or would ever need was standing right here, in her arms. It wasn’t perfect but it was hers and that was all that mattered.

 

 

THE END


End file.
